To save the future
by Tropic
Summary: i know bad title don't let that fool you though, anywayz Harry and Remus go back to 1977 to stop Voldemort from kiling Lily and James. RR
1. going back in time

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, wish I did though...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ah, Harry, Remus, good to see you," said Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Good to see you too, Albus," said a 23 year old Harry Potter.  
  
"Now, the reason I called you here, I would like to offer you a job-" started Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, me and Harry already have jobs, we're Aurors," Remus said.  
  
"Here me out before you say anything, I would like to offer you jobs as the DADA teachers-" but Albus isn't Luna the DADA teacher? Are you firing her? asked Remus.  
  
"No, no, Luna still is the DADA teacher, hear me out before you say anything. I would like to offer you jobs as DADA teachers in the year 1977."  
  
The boy-who-lived and the werewolf looked at the headmaster in shock.  
  
"What are you saying Albus?" asked Harry.  
  
"We have got word from one of our spies that Voldemort is planing to go back to the year 1977 to kill Lily and James-"  
  
"But that would mess up everything!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Yes, it would, that's why I want you two to go back in time and help prevent this from happening."  
  
"But how do we get back to the year 1977? That would be way to many flips with a time-turner," Remus said.  
  
"I have a very unique talent, I can open time portals, It takes a lot of energy, so I can only do it two or three times a year. I need your decisions right now," said the Headmaster.  
  
"How will we explain our absences?" asked Harry.  
  
"I will tell everybody that you two have gone into secret training," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't think we have a choice eh Moony?" asked Harry.  
  
"Your right there," replied Remus.  
  
"Ok, when do we leave?" Harry asked Dumbledore.  
  
"We can leave now if you want," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok," Remus and Harry both replied.  
  
"Just a few warnings, do not tell anyone about your coming from the future, Do not change the future, and your new names will be Henry Porter and Robert Landis." finished Dumbledore.  
  
"What about my appearance?" asked Harry.  
  
"You don't look like James anymore Harry, I think you'll be fine," said Dumbledore.  
  
And so Harry Potter didn't look like a clone of his father anymore. Now with short spiked black hair with sliver tips, no glasses and a dog-shaped earring dangling from his left ear. He had gotten it the summer before his 7th year in memory of his godfather.  
  
"Yeah your right about that Albus," said Remus.  
  
"So are you to ready to go?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, but one question, how do we get back to our on time?" asked Harry.  
  
"Give this letter to my younger self when you wish to go back. But don't tell my younger me that your from the future," said Dumbledore handing them a letter, "ok I will open the portal now, walk in to it and it will spit you out at the correct time."  
  
"Ok," the two replied.  
  
"le rapporter chronomètrent le rapporter chronomètrent le rapporter chronomètrent le rapporter chronomètrent le rapporter chronomètrent le rapporter chronomètrent le rapporter chronomètrent..." Dumbledore started chanting, soon a silver vortex appeared in front of them. With a final look at the chanting Dumbledore, Harry and Remus stepped in to the swirling vortex.  
  
Soon after Harry and Remus went through Dumbledore stopped chanting and fell back tierd from preforming such an energy draining spell. He let out a soft chuckle and said, "That is going to be an interesting year for both of them."  
  
*****  
  
ok, this is my new story, how you like? Review please. *hopeful smile* yes I know pretty boring so far but stick with me IT WILL GET BETTER!! This will be a year long fic.  
  
I feel like doing something fun. In your review tell me what house your in and depending on the review quality I will give points to your house. Sound fun?  
  
Translation: le rapporter chronomètrent=take back time, it was in French for all of you wondering.  
  
Ps-for those of you that read my T or D fic, I will have a sequel to that...when I think of a plot. Suggestions will earn you house points.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE 


	2. applying for the job

Disclaimer: Simple as this: anything you reconize from the HP books doesn't belong to me, anything you don't reconize belongs to me.  
  
A/N: OK sorry i couldn't update soon but I have loads of HW every night and just had 4 tests friday and one of them was a mid-tearm worth 40% of my grade so I have been a little stressed out.  
  
"speach"   
  
'thoughts'  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Thump!  
  
Thump!  
  
"Owwwww"  
  
"When he said it would spit us out I didn't think he ment literly."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"So where are we?" asked Harry getting up from the ground.  
  
"We're still in Albus's office," replied Remus.  
  
"Good thing Albus isn't here, I would hate to explain getting spit out of a time portal." Harry said.  
  
"Yes that would be difficult since were NOT here to change time. You got that Harry? NO CHANGING TIME!" Remus said while glaring at Harry.  
  
"I know, this is just goning to be really difficult seeing my parents and Sirius and-"  
  
"Hello can I help you?" asked a voice in the doorway.  
  
Remus and Harry turned around to find Albus standing there.  
  
"Yes we are here to apply for the DADA job." stated Remus.  
  
"OK, how did you get into my office?" asked Albus.  
  
"Err, a house elf showed us the way up here," Harry replied quickly hoping that his lie didn't sound too fake.  
  
"OK then, if you both want to apply then you will have to answer this 100 question test." said Albus passing out the test to Harry and Remus.  
  
**Back in 2003***  
  
"Albus! Where's Harry! Where is my husband!" a mad voice stormed into the headmasters office.  
  
'Uh-o' thought Albus.  
  
***1977***  
  
"OK well you both past the test, so what are your names," asked Albus.  
  
(A/N: hehe, just realized that he didn't know there names)  
  
"My name is Robert Landis."  
  
"And I am Henry Porter."  
  
"Well Robert and Henry, Congradulations on getting the DADA job." said Dumbledore, "Let me show you to your new rooms."  
  
***2003***  
  
"So you sent Harry and Remus back to 1977 to teach DADA when Harrys parents were in there 7th year. And Voldermorts gone back into the past to kill Lily and James."  
  
"That is correct," said the amused headmaster.  
  
"And Harry didn't even say bye to me?"   
  
"I think he was too shocked to think of anything else. Don't worry he loves you, and if you want I can send you back there to be with him."  
  
"Really? You can? Well hurry up! I want to go see him!"  
  
"The only thing is I can only open the portal a couple times a year so the next time i can open it would be around Halloween."  
  
"That far away?"  
  
I"m sorry but thats the soonest."  
  
Just then the Headmasters door opened and there stood one of the last people the two occupents in the room expected to see.  
  
"Albus, what happened?"  
  
***end chapter***  
  
Okay, you will know who Harrys wife is around Halloween (in the fic, not real life) and the other person at the end of the fic. I've already decided who both will be and if you can guess correctly I still wont tell you but you will probably know later.  
  
Houses: nobody put there house so no points for houses.  
  
REVIEW RESPONCES:  
  
QuantumFruitPunch: 1st off, i really love your name. Yes Harrys new look is surprising, but i didn't want to do any charms to change his look. Thanks for the review, I hope it will be fun too.  
  
sillylittleme: Thanks for the Review, I agree, there are not enough of the TT storys out there, and I got tierd of waiting for them to update, so i wrote my own.  
  
meena2: Thanks for the review.  
  
Chibichiri: Thanks for the review, also for the translation, you can never trust those online translators ;)  
  
LadyLilyPotter: Your welcome, thanks for the review.  
  
IndianaJones17: Thanks for the review, sounds like a good plot, I might do something like that later on, but right now i'm gonna focus on this fic.  
  
Galen Wolfmoon: Thank you very much, well here's more.  
  
iluvred: Thank you for the review and also putting me on your fav. authors list. I really appreciate that.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
oh and does anyone know how to get a fanfiction.net e-mail address? I can't figure out how to get one. 


	3. talking and a flashback scene

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but later I will.  
  
A/N: Well I'm sick (two ear infections and a sore throat) so I stayed home from school today, so I'm gonna write this chapter in-between headaches where I'll go lay down.  
  
oh and /blah/ are emphasis  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So Remus, tell me what's happening here in 1977?"  
  
"Lets see, from what I can remember from 1975 to 1981 were some of Voldermorts worst years, they rival the last four years from the time we come from. Voldermorts attacking everyone and destroying everything. Its a really tough time and you'll notice there's not a lot of first years at the welcoming feast," finished Remus.  
  
"Oh," said Harry.  
  
***2003***  
  
"How did you get here?" asked the shocked headmaster.  
  
"I don't know," said the new arrival.  
  
"But you're supposed to be dead!" said the girl who looked like she was going to faint.  
  
"That's the last thing I remember happening to me," said the mysterious person.  
  
"Harry and Remus must have changed time," said Albus.  
  
"What?" asked the now alive person clearly confused.  
  
***1977***  
  
"Good morning Henry, Robert. I hope you found your new living quarters comfortable" asked Albus the next morning at breakfast.  
  
"Oh yes, it's wonderful. Thank-you headmaster," replied Remus.  
  
"No problem Robert, but don't call me headmaster, call me Albus, headmaster is for the students, same for you Henry," Albus said.  
  
Harry just nodded since he had a mouthful of eggs in his mouth.  
  
"So do you two need to go Diagon Alley anytime soon?" asked the headmaster.  
  
"Yes, actually," said Harry who had finally finished his plate of eggs, "I need to get some potion ingredients to make a certain potion."   
  
"May I ask what this potion is for?" asked Albus.  
  
"It's for my eyes, I would normally have to wear glasses, but they got annoying when I was getting into my last year of school and as you know the charms to perfect your eye sight don't always work so in my 7th year of school one of my friends who was really good at potions taught me how to brew an eye sight correction potion and since then I've been using that. The only bad thing is that you need to retake it every 6 months."  
  
"That's interesting, I didn't know they had potions for that," said Albus.  
  
Harry and Remus looked at each other and a flash of panic passed through there eyes. That potion wasn't going to be invented for another 11 years.  
  
"Not many do," said Remus covering Harry's' mistake, "its a recent invention, it's made by one our my friends, so it's not on the market, yet."  
  
"What's your friends name who invented the potion?" asked a curious Dumbledore.  
  
"Draco Ma- er, Draco Miller," said Harry thankful he caught himself from saying Malfoy, that would have raised some awaked questions.  
  
Draco had come to Harry early in sixth year. He was the orders spy for up to the last week of school in 7th year ago until /he/ exposed Draco as a spy. Harry just wished he saw what was coming, maybe he could have stopped him.  
  
*~* FLASHBACK*~*  
  
It was the middle of sixth year and Ron was starting to act weird. Disappearing for lengths of time, coming back and falling asleep right on the common room couch. Harry and Hermione tried to figure what was wrong with him but all he would say was that the work load was getting to him. They let the excuse go because they also had a hard work load.  
  
Pretty soon Harry received a letter from Draco Malfoy. A letter that he never ever thought of getting.  
  
Harry,  
  
Meet me in at the quidditch pitch tonight at one o'clock. This is not a trap.  
  
DM  
  
Harry thought about going all day. When he decided to go he thought of something that could go wrong. McGonagall ended up taking off 40 points for not concentrating when he accidentally turned Dean Thomas into half a rabbit.  
  
In the end he decided to go but take the invisibility cloak and marauders map.  
  
When he got there and decided that Malfoy was alone and no one else was there. He reviled himself. Malfoy spilled out his guts to Harry telling him that over the summer after his father got out of Azkaban (Harry suspected that he paid Fudge off) he forced Draco to get the dark mark. Draco confessed that he didn't want the mark and begged Harry to help him. Harry said that they should go to Dumbledore. At first Draco was hesitant to go but once Harry talked him into it they took a trip to the Headmasters office where Draco retold the Headmaster his story. An hour later after much persuading Draco walked out of the headmasters office the newest spy for the order of the phoenix.  
  
Harry and Draco were starting to become close friends. In public they still acted like enemies but in private they becoming closer and closer as friends. They started to rely on each other more and more and started telling each other childhood stories, some sad and depressing others ones that had them rolling on the floor laughing. Draco was almost in tears we Harry told Draco about Hagrid giving Dudley a pigs tail.  
  
Pretty soon Hermione was wondering where Harry was disappearing to. She said that she was worried about him abandoning her to ever since Ron barely talked to the both of them anymore. He took her to one of his and Draco's secret meetings and explained everything to her. She was hesitant with Draco until he apologized. They started to become closer and 3 months later started dating.  
  
A couple months after that Ron came back saying sorry about not spending time with them anymore, saying that after Bill's death he just needed to spend some time alone. Harry and Hermione forgave him and ended up telling him about Draco. Big mistake.  
  
At a weekly death eater meeting Voldemort said they had a spy in the inner circle (which Draco was a part of) and reviled to everyone that it was Draco Malfoy. He placed Draco under the curtaious (SP?) curse for over 15 minutes. Just before he was about to kill Draco he'd humor him and reveal that Ron Weasley was a Death eater/spy for the dark. Draco used every amount of strength to apperate out of there (he learned how to do that over the summer after 5th year...a requirement for all deatheaters) and told the Headmaster right before he passed out. He spent a week in the hospital wing recovering from the attacks the Headmaster called the Aurors who took Ron Weasley to Azkaban (no longer controlled by Dementors). He was broke out a week later and Harry never saw him again. Although he new he was by during Death eater attacks and raids.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Harry snapped out of his memory when Remus suggested that they go to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Yeah lets go," said Harry, "My eye sight is starting to get worse,"  
  
Together they stood up and with a quick good-bye to the Headmaster, they left the great hall and went back to go there rooms to floo to Diagon alley.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
ok...some notes. I didn't mean to go into a long flashback scene but my fingers took control of the computer, I wanted them to meet James and co. in this chapter, but that will have to wait for the next chapter.  
  
about Draco and Hermione. I love the couple and had to fit that in there somewhere. they are not a couple now and Draco is married to someone else. He his wife and there child (if I decide that he has one) around Christmas.  
  
Now you probably think Hermione is Harry's wife. She might be, she might not be, you'll see, if you give me 20 reviews which will put me at I think 39 reviews I will tell you a person that is NOT Harry's wife.  
  
About killing Bill off, sorry, I didn't want to do it but I did, and if you don't like evil Ron, sorry again, but I don't like him.  
  
Oh and that whole eye sight thing will have signifagence in the future  
  
HOUSES:  
  
Gryffindor: 0  
  
Ravenclaw: 10  
  
Hufflepuff: 0  
  
Slytherin: 0  
  
MAKE YOUR HOUSE GET POINTS, TELL ME WHAT HOUSE YOUR IN IN A REVIEW!  
  
OK enough blabbing get me up to those 39 reviews and more wouldn't hurt either.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
QuantumFruitPunch-thanks for the review, I'm glad you also like my name, even though its the opposite of the kind of weather where I live. They are gonna change time with that new character being back from the dead. When are you gonna update your fic? I really like it.  
  
A.M.bookworm247-thanks for the review, school is evil. I missed a day today and might miss tomorrow, its gonna be hard to catch up.  
  
Geminia-you are the only one that put a house in, thank you, I gave you ten points. I'm glad you like my writing, even though I think it sucks, but that's just the authors POV.  
  
IndianaJones17-thanks, I'm really glad you like my story, here's more. When you gonna update your story, I really am enjoying it.  
  
meena2-here ya go.  
  
pablo5280-ok  
  
soccergirl45- I'm assuming you like soccer? Same here, I used to play. You play? about them being mean to Snape, you'll see. Don't worry the marauders will play many pranks on them.  
  
Nefertiri Riddle-thank-you, here's more,  
  
LauriAnn-well of course I reviewed one your story, its one of the best I'm reading right now. Thanks for reviewing mine. hope you update yours soon.  
  
EVERYBODY READ LAURIANNS STORIES, ALONG WITH INDIANAJONES17 AND QUANTUMFRUITPUCH THERE ALL REALLY GOOD!!  
  
Ok enough writing, I'm off to post this chapter, please review, Flames welcome! 


	4. meetings

Disclaimer: anything you recognize I don't own. Anything you don't recognize I own. Simple as that.  
  
A/N: I know a lot of stories either make Sirius a complete idiot or really smart. So at the begging he's kind of like a fool...but as the fic progresses, so will the development of Sirius...along with other characters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"JAMIE! JAMIE!" a voice yelled across Diagon Alley.  
  
"Sirius shut up, your drawing attention to yourself," said a young 17 year old James Potter rushing over to where his friend was yelling.  
  
"But I missed you Jamsie-poo." Sirius said started to fake sob, "I never thought I'd see you again!"  
  
"Calm down I just saw you ten minuets ago," said James hoping that the people who where staring would walk away.  
  
"But it seamed much longer than that!" Sirius wined.  
  
"Hey look! there's Remus!" James pointed to a person coming up behind them.  
  
"Remi-poo!" said Sirius now launching on to Remus, "I never thought I'd see you again!"  
  
"I just saw you ten minutes ago," said a bewildered Remus.  
  
"Padfoot, you need to calm down. Why don't you go and get some ice cream?" James said.  
  
"ICE CREAM!" Sirius yelled and ran over to the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Good idea Prongs, give him sugar, that will calm him down plenty." Remus said while watching Sirius order some ice cream.  
  
"You know he's always like this at Diagon Alley, at least with ice cream in his mouth he'll be quiet." James said.  
  
"Do you still need to get your books?" asked Remus to James.  
  
"Yeah," James said before turning to Sirius who was ordering his 2nd ice cream cone, "HEY PADFOOT! ME AND MOONY ARE GONNA GO GET ARE BOOKS!"  
  
Sirius looked over at James and Remus and just nodded while ice cream dripped off his face.  
  
"C'mon Prongs, lets go get are books."  
  
They both turned around and bumped into two solid people.  
  
***  
  
"Where should we go first?" asked Remus when Harry and he arrived 20 minuets later in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Lets go to Madame Malkins Robe shop, since we only have the robes we're wearing," said Harry.  
  
"Okay," said Remus.  
  
They both turned around and bumped into two solid objects.  
  
Sorry there, didn't see you there," said Harry helping one of the people he bumped into up while Remus was helping the other person.  
  
"That's ok," said the person  
  
Harry looked at the person he was helping up, it was his father. Harry stood there shocked, this being the first time he has seen his father that he can remember. He quickly looked over at Remus to see him staring at himself 20 years younger.  
  
"Hey, mister, you okay?" asked James.  
  
Harry snapped out of his dazed expression to see James (who was almost as tall as him) snapping his fingers in front of his face.   
  
Recovering quickly he replied, "Yes, sorry about that, and bumping into you. My name is Henry Porter, and this is my friend Robert Landis. Are you a student at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, I am a student at Hogwarts, my name is James Potter and this is my friend Remus Lupin a fellow student at Hogwarts, were going into our 7th year. I'm Headboy this year," replied a smug looking James.  
  
"Then I guess that would be Professors Porter and Landis to the both of you," said Remus joining the conversation.  
  
"What subject are you going to be teaching?" asked the younger Remus.  
  
"We're the new Defense against the Dark Arts teachers," said Harry.  
  
"Wow, we never had two Defense teachers before," said James.  
  
"Well, we never taught Defense before, but don't worry we have plenty of experience," said Remus, his and Harrys eyes darkening for a moment.  
  
Young Remus and James saw this and came to a conclusion that these were to teachers you really did not want to mess with, with the exception of a few good pranks.  
  
"Well, er, we better be going, we still need to get our books, good-bye professors," said James.  
  
And with that James and Remus headed off in the direction of the book store.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, that was really weird seeing my father alive, younger than me," said Harry.  
  
"At least you didn't see and talk to your younger self," said Remus, "that's weird having two memories, one talking to your older self and talking to your younger self."  
  
"Well, we better get going, we still have shopping to do," said Harry, and with that they both headed off, neither of them noticing a person hiding in the bushes listening to every word they just said.  
  
***END CHAPTER***  
  
Well, that's a good place to end it, sorry for the delay, I've had a little writer's block and my home life has been hell lately (you don't want to know) so I haven't been in a mood to write, although I did write a pretty depressing poem (no you can't see it, its personal).  
  
I didn't get 39 reviews, but since I kept you waiting so long I'll give you a person who is not Harry's wife and that is *drumroll* Cho. Yes, Cho is NOT Harrys wife.  
  
HOUSES:  
  
Gryffindor: 5  
  
Ravenclaw: 15  
  
Hufflepuff: 5  
  
Slytherin: 10  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
shoryroc22- thanks for the review, a fellow soap watcher, that's nice, here's an update.  
  
soccergirl45- I agree, Draco isn't really that bad, thanks for the review.  
  
f- thanks, here you go.  
  
Nefertiri Riddle- a Gryffindor, the only one, hopefully there will be more. Thanks for the review, glad you like the Ron thing.  
  
LauriAnn- so your a Ron lover, thats ok, he wont be in the fic for a while. Here are the marauders, well kinda. thanks for the review.  
  
QuantumFruitPunch- thanks for the review, but I'm not telling you, that would be ruining everything, thanks for the review.  
  
Sly4- I'm assuming your a Hufflepuff, that's good, Hufflepuffs are cool (I'm a Slytherin, but one of the nice ones). Glad you love the story, I'm working in the imagery, don't worry. Oh and yeah, I like the nickname. Thanks for the review.  
  
A.M.bookworm247- thanks for the review, I'm glad that you don't like Ron much either. I got a little confused with the "silias" whatever that is...thanks for clearing that up. I'm with you there, where does it say Slytherins have to be mean, I'm a Slytherin also and I don't think I'm THAT mean.  
  
meena2- thanks, glad you like the evil Ron thing. Shut-up *sticks tongue out* glad you like the mystery thing. another fellow Slytherin eh? Aren't your eyes hazel, not green, what color are my eyes...anyway thanks for the review.  
  
*If I missed anyone...let me know.*  
  
**Oh and I will be revising some of my chapters, not big stuff, just grammar and spelling.**  
  
PLEASE REVIEW...FLAMES WELCOME! 


	5. To the Train

Disclaimer: I own someone, her name is Cleo Timide. She is Lily's best friend. Other people I don't own.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait.  
  
A/N 2: When I have both Remus in the same place (classes, meals, ect.) I'm going to refer to the younger one as Moony.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weeks went by and before anyone new it, it was the start of the term.  
  
By then Harry had remembered about his wife, and he felt terrible. He was devastated. He wouldn't talk to anyone for days. Remus and other members of the staff would try to cheer them up. Only Remus knew the real reason why Harry was acting this was. Remus told other members of the staff that Harry was depressed because it was the 5th anniversary of his little sisters death. Everybody believed that and tried to cheer him up some more but he shrugged everybody off.   
  
Sick of the way Harry was behaving, Remus finally set him down and gave him a VERY strict talk saying that it wasn't his fault that he forgot about her back in the future. Finally after Remus knocked some sense into Harry's head he finally "woke up" from his depressing mood he realized that he and Remus only had one week left to prepare lesson plans. Harry was very worried at first until Remus told him that he had better DADA teachers than he had and knew the actual material that they need to cover in each year.  
  
"Okay, now to plan out the 7th year cirriculum," said Harry a couple days later after planning out all of the other years lesson plans.  
  
"We could have them do duels, just to see what curses they know, I think with everyone having a duel that would take about a week then we could cover the unforgivalbles," said Remus.  
  
"Sounds good and the weeks after that we could..." and for the rest of the night they planed out the rest of the lessons for the rest of the year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Padfoot! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for the train!" James Potter yelled up the stairs to his friend.  
  
"Alright I'm coming! Don't get your knickers in a knot!" Sirius Black called down the stairs.  
  
A couple minutes later a smiling Sirius came down the stairs dragging his trunk with him.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Sirius.  
  
"It's 10:50. The train leaves in 5 minutes hurry up," said James heading over to the fireplace.  
  
"Okay c'mon Prongs, I'm waiting for you," said Sirius grinning.  
  
James rolled his eyes before throwing some floo powder into the fire place and calling out, "Platform 9 3/4!"  
  
"How am I gonna tell him," Sirius said outloud to himself before flooing to Platform 9 3/4.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are they?" asked a Remus to Peter.  
  
"I dunno," responded Peter shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Just then Remus and Peter felt water splat on the back of there heads, they turned around to see James and Sirius laughing a couple feet behind them.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Remus.  
  
"A new pranking idea, we were thinking of giving them to peeves to use in exchange for him not to tell where he got them and he can't use them on us," replied a grinning Sirius.  
  
"But what exactly what are they called?" asked Peter.  
  
"We call them water balloons," said James, "you can fill them up with water and launch them at people."  
  
"Cool idea huh?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, lets go get on the train before it leaves," said Remus heading towards the train.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily! Your hair looks great!" exclaimed Cleo Timide, Lily Evans best friend.  
  
"Thanks Cleo. My mom persuaded me to cut it," said a grinning Lily. Over the summer her mother persuaded her to cut it from the length of her mid-back up to her shoulders.   
  
"So is it true?" asked Cleo.  
  
"Is what true?" Lily replied.  
  
"That you met someone over the break?" said Cleo.  
  
"How did you find out about that? We weren't going to say anything until the time was right," said a panicked Lily.  
  
"You forget Lils, me and him are friends, we do write letters to each other, I just didn't know if he was lying or not, you know how he is," Cleo said.  
  
"Hello Ladies, can we sit here?" asked a voice from the door. Lily and Cleo turned around to see Remus and Peter standing there.  
  
"Sure come in and take a load off," said Cleo.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT!" a voice came from further down the train.  
  
"What was that?" asked Cleo.  
  
"I don't know, but it kind of sounded like James," replied Remus.  
  
Lily paled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ A little earlier ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"C'mon you guys, lets go find a compartment," said Peter.  
  
"Good idea," said Sirius, "me and James will come find you, I need to talk to him for a second."   
  
"Ok, just come find us," said Remus.  
  
Sirius dragged James into an empty compartment and a little while later James voice exploded, "YOU'RE WHAT?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~ End Chapter ~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I think you figured it out. Well, next chapter Harry and Remus get introduced to the school. James and Sirius fight. And Harry and Remus teach there first lesson. But keep in mind that it may change, not likely though. I hope your happy. My school is closed because of snow and ice. So I figured I should write out this chapter, so I did!  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES  
  
SilverKnight7- okay, here you go.  
  
meena2- Glad you liked the chapter. Here's another one. Sorry for the wait.  
  
Quantumfruitpunch- Thank you. You never know.  
  
soccergirl45- Thank you. Dumbledore? Hmmm, keep guessing.  
  
Sorry for the shorter chapter, I just really want to get this out plus I have homework I need to do. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
